I never knew!
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: Governments can hide scary things from their people. Warning:Serious feels in here, and possible inaccurate information. T for language.


**Hey everybody. The plot bunny came to me and I needed to write this out.**

**Hope you like, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

Alfred was watching T.V. when Germany and somebody else walked through his front door. He turned off the T.V. and stood up to greet them. Hitler and Hirohito following the two countries with several army men from their respective countries.

"Hey dudes, what brings you here?" Germany glared daggers at America.

"We are still in the middle of a war Amerika. We are still part of the Axis and therefore against you. Let Japan and I do our business and leave." Alfred frowned and looked at the bandaged man. Then he realized it was Japan bloody and broken. His eyes widened in panic and he reached towards Japan.

"Japan! Are you okay?" Germany blocked his way and Japan flinched away from him. Hurt filled the American's eyes and he wondered why his friend was hurt so bad. He didn't care they the Allies were at war with the Axis, Alfred always considered Japan, Germany, and Italy his friends. Even if they didn't feel the same.

"What's going on?" Alfred muttered barely above a whisper. That's when the doors across the hall burst open and out stepped Harry S. Truman and several agents.

"America, step away from them." Alfred whirled around and faced his president.

"What is going on here Truman." The fury evident in his voice.

"I am here to surrender Alfred." Japan's quiet cracked voice spoke up. Alfred was about to turn to his friend when Truman set his hand on his shoulder.

'Let me explain America. This was revenge for the attack on Pearl Harbor. We were not going to sit by and let Japan attack us without retaliation." Alfred growled and the agents surrounding the president stepped towards him.

"What did you do to Japan!?" Alfred yelled at Truman. The agents surrounded him and held him back when Alfred clenched his fists and tensed.

"I didn't know about it myself until I became president. The Manhattan Project. Atom bombs America. We developed, successfully, the technology to create atom bombs. After Pearl Harbor we wanted out revenge. Why not use our new technology? We warned Hirohito of what was coming and dropped pamphlets over Hiroshima to warn the citizens. After he refused to surrender we dropped one on Hiroshima. We waited for his surrender but it never came. Next we Dropped pamphlets over Kokura and Nagasaki warning the people to evacuate again. We waited for three days and went to drop another bomb on Kokura but it was too cloudy and the pilot was forced to go to Nagasaki instead." The silence felt heavy in the room. Alfred remembered feeling the agonizing pain around the area of New Mexico but he was never informed of what happened. Alfred pushed the agents away and ripped off his shirt. Still healing scars wrapped around his chest.

"You did THIS to Japan! You tested your damn bombs in the middle of the fucking desert then went and dropped them on Japan! You son of a bitch!" He lunged at Truman but one of the agents slammed him to the ground. Alfred screamed in anger Texas flying off in some direction. Out of the corner of Alfred's eyes he saw Japan's and Germany's shock, but what pissed him off more than anything was Japan's bandages and hidden wounds. He screamed more and made to get up but the agents held him down and stuck some needles in him. Alfred's flailing slowly calmed down and he went limp slipping into the blackness.

Ludwig and Kiku watched the agents drag the unconscious nation away. All they could do was stand there in shock. Neither of them even thought Alfred _wouldn't_ know about this. Bosses didn't keep anything from their nations, or did they? Kiku heard Truman mutter something about keeping America locked up until the war was over. Hitler an Hirohito stepped forward and followed Truman into a secluded room while the agents were left to watch Ludwig and Kiku. Kiku moved toward the couch noticing the half eaten burger and remote sitting on the couch so innocently.

"If we win this war Germany-san, be nice to America." They both looked up and their eyes met. Somewhere deep inside themselves, they knew this would not be the case.

After the war was over and before the trials the Axis faced, Ludwig was over at Japan's house tending to his wounds when there was a knock at the door. He finished bandaging the wounds and they both went to see who was at the door. Kiku slid open the door to see a tall man with a yukata on and a large straw hat covering his face.

"Who are you?" Ludwig asked reaching for his hidden gun.

"Gomenasai, Bitte." The rushed words tumbled from the stranger urging the two to understand and let him in. Both countries recognized the voice of their friend and stepped aside to let him in. After Japan slid his door shut Alfred pulled his hat off and looked at Ludwig and Kiku. "I'm sorry. I had to escape the agents my president sent to watch me. Japan, Kiku I'm so sorry. I'll swear on anything you want. I had no idea about the bombs." Kiku reached forward and placed a tentative hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"We know Alfred-san. It is okay, I forgive you." Alfred felt like he was about to cry. He pulled Kiku into a hug and after a brief moment of awkwardness Kiku hugged back. They held their embrace for what felt like hours but was probably only a few seconds. Alfred pulled away and turned so he could see both Germany and Japan.

"Ludwig, spend as much time as you can with Gilbert before the trials. Russia and Britain want to tear Germany in two." Ludwig made to leave but Alfred grabbed his arm. "Let me finish. They are scared you are going to start another war. I think they're talking shit. I'm trying to get into the deal so Russia or Britain don't try and take over you completely. I want to help you both back on your feet. I hate looking down at both of you. I hate how everyone else is happy you two are struggling." Ludwig stared into Alfred's eyes.

"Danke, Amerika." Japan nodded in agreement. All three of them could feel their stress ease away for a minute. It was just Ludwig Kiku and Alfred. No wars, no grudges, nothing. Just three friends. They all hoped it would stay that way for a long time.


End file.
